The invention relates to the outdoor lighting industry and in particular to a lamppost with a quick disconnect feature.
There are many outdoor electric lampposts in the market place. Elegant, attractive and durable, these lampposts illuminate driveways, walkways, and gardens. Installation and relocation of these lampposts is difficult and expensive, as an electrician is typically required to complete the installation. Moreover, if the user does not want continuous operation, he has to remind himself when to turn the lamppost on or off.
The problem with current outdoor lamps is that they are generally permanently wired. This necessarily prevents moving the lamp from place to place. Another problem is that an electrician is needed for installation.
What is needed is a simple to install portable lamppost that can be installed without an electrician or contractor.
The object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive means to illuminate backyards, patios, driveways, and gardens. Serving not only to project needed light to illuminate dark areas at night, the device adds decor to the surroundings. To ensure unattended operation and to conserve electric consumption, a solar photocell activates the lights upon darkness and deactivates them upon light.
The device in the present embodiment consists of a freestanding base from which a cable supplies a source of power to an upper pole having three light globes. Assembly of the entire unit is achieved by plugging the male plug of the upper pole into the female plug of the lower pole. Rotation of alignment knob joins both units together in their aligned position.
By means of the instant invention, the industry need for a lamppost that can be quickly assembled and has automatic operation is satisfied. Easy to pack, easy to store and easy to move, the device offers unique advantages. The top portion may be easily disconnected from the bottom freestanding base. For storage, the light fixtures are nested around the bottom pole and the light fixture caps are inverted. At the end of a cable leading to the lights in the upper pole, a three prong male plug easily attaches to or disconnects from a female plug on a cable in the bottom pole. Besides the manual on/off switch in the upper pole, an automatic on/off photocell permits unattended operation of the lamppost to provide lighting only when needed. In this way the user also saves on the cost of electricity.